


Award-Winning Performance

by Pixiesnix



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: At the annual BAFTA awards, Lee tortures David just the way he likes it.





	Award-Winning Performance

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic deals with a D/s relationship. If this is not your thing, turn back now!
> 
> I know I promised a new installment in the "Night" series next, but this was a Christmas present for a friend, and I thought I'd share. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I suck at titles, so if anyone can think of a better one, please suggest!

“You’re such a horny little slut for me.”

Those words, whispered low and huskily, only served to sharpen David’s arousal. Lee sat next to him, his warm breath in David’s ear, his strong, capable hand traveling insidiously up his thigh.

They were seated at the table reserved for the cast and producers of “Would I Lie to You?” Across from them, Rob and Peter were discussing their chances of winning a BAFTA this year after the ignominy of not even being nominated last year. Lee had started in on David early in the evening, whispering filthy, dirty, delectable things to him whenever he got the chance. He also missed no opportunity to touch him, whether it be stroking his shoulder when they sat down at their table, or “accidentally” brushing his hand when reaching for a napkin. Those words, with even the little physical contact Lee had offered, was enough to make David’s breath ragged and his heart pound in his chest. 

After he and Lee had started their steamy, illicit relationship, it hadn’t taken long for it to take a decidedly dark turn. A teasing suggestion made by David about tying him to the bed had started things off, and Lee was happy to oblige. David had loved the feeling of helplessness as Lee fastened his wrists to the headboard with a discarded tie, the sensation of Lee’s mouth and hands wandering freely over his body, the sense of vulnerability as Lee spread his legs up and out, exposing his most secret of places. He loved the feeling of being defenseless, of knowing Lee could do whatever he wanted and David was powerless to do anything about it. During that first experimentation, Lee had indulged in some taunting dirty talk--calling David a slut, a whore for him, and all but making him beg Lee to fuck him. David had relished it, being reduced to nothing but a trembling mess, being reminded of how desperate he was for Lee’s touch, his mouth, his cock. Before he knew it, David was Lee’s shameless and willing sub. 

Truth be told, he had been in Lee’s thrall ever since he’d met the man, no matter how hard he’d fought against himself. He’d denied his desire for years before they both finally broke down after a particularly hot taping in Lee’s dressing room. David still remembered the first taste of Lee’s precum, the feel of his hot, hard cock in his mouth. David shivered at both the memory and the sensation of Lee’s hand traveling ever upwards towards his aching groin.

“I think we’ve got a good chance Lee,” Rob was saying. “That mouse on a skateboard bit you did really went over well.”

Lee smiled that charming, affable, damnable smile of his and shrugged. “David seemed to like it, at least. Nearly had a stroke when I was telling it.” Lee’s hand slid smoothly over the bulge tenting David’s tuxedo trousers, caressing his length fiendishly lightly through the fabric. It was all David could do to suppress a whimper and manage a weak smile.

“I can hardly help it that you’re so good at selling bullshit,” David ventured a glance at Lee, hoping the verbal jab would make up for his eyes, which he knew were glossed over with arousal. Lee had teased him about that look often enough, before he’d fucked him hard, forcefully, masterfully. Lee had thrown himself into the role of Master, loving the way he could make David moan and writhe and call out his name. Loving the way he made David his.

“You should go into politics,” Rob said teasingly, taking a sip of champagne.

Lee feigned a hurt look. “There’s no call for insults like that."

Rob and Peter both laughed before turning the conversation to the other shows nominated, each delighting in taking potshots at the other nominees. Seeing that Rob and Peter were pretty much entertaining themselves, Lee leaned into David once more.

“Look at you,” he breathed. “Already hard for me and I’ve barely even touched you.” Lee’s fingers nimbly traced the outline of David’s erection, straining against his trousers. “What an eager little fuck toy you are.”

David moaned softly, which he managed to cover with a cough. He took a sip of champagne, setting the glass down shakily before staring down at his plate, Lee’s words in his ear and the hand on his crotch making up the entirety of his world at the moment.

“What if I took out your cock out, hmmm?” Lee almost mocked, running a finger lightly up and down David’s flies before tugging gently at the zipper. “Brought you off in front of everyone? Would you like that?”

“Lee, please...” He wasn’t sure if he was asking Lee to stop or continue.

Lee grinned. “Well, since you asked so nicely…” Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he unzipped David’s flies. The sound seemed so loud to David he was surprised everyone in the room didn’t turn around and look.

“I’m going to take your cock out now, David,” Lee said, his voice thick and rough with his own desire. “And I’m going to stroke you off. You are not to make a sound other than polite conversation, and you are to give no indication of what I’m doing to you. Nod if you understand.”

David nodded, powerless under Lee’s control. David loved it. Lee was ever creative, ever inventive, and never pushed David beyond his limits. David often counted himself lucky to have such an imaginative, devoted, and caring Master. In more tender moments they had confessed their love to each other as they held each other in the darkness, but during moments like this, raw, sexual and animal, David was Lee’s total and utter slave.

David placed both hands on the table, one toying with a napkin as Lee carefully pulled his aching cock from its constraints. It throbbed in Lee’s hand in time with David’s heartbeat. Precum was already pouring from the tip, his cock practically begging for Lee’s attention. Lee wasted no time, running his fingertips torturously up and down the length before circling the slit, gathering precum. Lee took his hand away only briefly to bring a finger to his mouth, surreptitiously sucking on it as he looked deep into David’s eyes. David knew his eyes were wild and wanton, and he only hoped the others were too engrossed in their own conversations to notice.

David’s grip on his napkin tightened when Lee’s hand returned to David’s rock-hard length, stroking up and down, up and down at a languorous pace as Lee began to whisper to David once more.

“Do you have any idea what’s going to happen to you when I get you home?” Lee muttered, referring to the little flat he had rented for their rendezvous. “Do you have any clue of what I’m going to do to that posh little arse of yours?” David’s teeth clenched as he pushed down a groan, his eyes closing momentarily as a wave of lust swept over him.

“First, I’m going to rip every stich of clothing from your body,” Lee murmured, his hand moving slightly faster around David’s cock. “Then I’m going to tie you to the bed, spread eagle, make you nice and helpless for me.” The hand around David’s need tightened, the strokes becoming bolder.

“I’m going to savour you, David. I’m going to enjoy your body, because it’s mine. All mine.” Lee’s breath was ragged now as well, the want in his voice evident. “I’m going to suck on those hard little nipples of yours, David. I know how much you love that.” The teasing edge to Lee’s words sent a shudder of delicious humiliation through him.

“Then I’ll make my way down to your cock, so needy and desperate for me. Like it is right now.” Lee gave David’s erection a light squeeze before increasing the speed of this strokes even further.

“I’ll run my tongue up and down and around, not missing a bit. I’ll suck and lick at your cock until you can’t take it anymore.” The hand around his cock took a firmer grip, the thumb sliding over the head on each upward stroke. “I’m going to work you, David, bring you so close you can taste it.” The mouth near his ear risked a quick lick of his earlobe, sending a shiver down David’s spine.

“I’m going to bring you to the edge again and again, until you’re nearly mad with lust.” The hand moved even quicker, working feverishly now. David was near the edge now, and Lee knew it. Only a few more strokes, a few more scandalous images, and David would cum all over those expensive trousers. 

“But I won’t let you cum, David. Not yet. ‘Cause I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you hard. I’m going to be merciless, David. I’m going to give you the pounding a naughty little slave like you deserves.” Lee’s hand was a blur now, working David’s cock with a singular determination. David was close, so very close, but he couldn’t cum yet. Not until Master gave permission.

Lee breathed heavily into David’s ear, a combination of his exertions and a driving lust. “I’m going to make you cum, David. Just like you’re going to cum for me now.” The tongue darted out to tease David’s earlobe again. “Cum for me David.”

David let out a harsh groan, coming thick and heavy over Lee’s hand. When Rob and Peter turned to look, they saw David, red-faced and sweating, hunched over at the table. David could only stare down wordlessly as he rode out his orgasm, shaking with the force of it.

“David, are you all right?” Peter asked, concerned.

“I…” David could only look down at the table, not daring to meet their eyes as he recovered.

“I think David’s not feeling too well,” Lee said smoothly, wiping up David’s mess with the tablecloth and tucking his spent cock back in his trousers, quietly zipping him up. “I think I’ll take him to the gents’, see if we can get him sorted out.”

David nodded, relieved at Lee’s easy excuse. No wonder he was so good on the show. “I think my chicken was a bit underdone,” David said weakly, dabbing at his forehead with a handkerchief.

Rob and Peter nodded, offering some friendly words of comfort as Lee helped David stand and led him away from the table and toward the restrooms.

“That was too close,” Lee said low enough only David could hear as he steered them through the crowd of nominees and other celebrities gathered in the corridor. He navigated them easily enough through the mob, only to quickly open a door to a broom closet and pull David inside.

One they were alone in the darkness, Lee pulled David in for a deep, searing kiss. Impossibly, David felt a fissure of lust run through him as Lee’s tongue plundered his mouth with a keen ferocity, his hands drifting down to cup and squeeze David’s arse.

David moaned into the kiss, the privacy of the closet giving free reign to his need. Lee abruptly broke away, giving David a look at he could recognize as disapproving even in the darkness.

“You were very naughty, David, nearly giving us away like that.” Lee’s remonstrative expression turned into one of wicked intent as he pushed David down onto his knees. “I think you should repay me for covering for you and your shameless sluttery.” He unzipped his flies and took out his rock-hard cock, rubbing the head over David’s lips. David’s tongue darted out to sample Lee’s precum, a flavor so familiar, so erotic to him. Lee put a hand under David’s chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

“Suck.”

David moaned and practically dove onto Lee’s cock, eager to please the man who brought him such pleasure. He reached up to stroke Lee’s length as he sucked at the head, but Lee quickly tapped at David’s hand.

“Hands behind your back. Mouth only.” Lee grinned. “I know what a clever little mouth you have, David. Show me how you can use it.”

David quickly clasped his hands together behind his back and set back to work, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked. He worshipped Lee’s cock, his tongue sliding slowly up the underside before flicking at the slit. He took Lee deeper into his mouth, relaxing his throat and letting it slide in as far as he dared. He had recently begun training himself to deep throat in an effort to please his Master, and he was coming along nicely. Lee groaned and wove his fingers through David’s hair, his hips hitching to meet the bobbing of David’s head. David pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head before plunging back down and sucking with renewed vigor. Lee let out a strangled cry and tightened his grip, his cock thrusting in and out of David’s mouth, fucking it. David moaned as he let Lee use him for his own pleasure, loving every second of it.

Lee growled low in his throat, and David knew Lee was close. He sucked even harder as Lee fucked his willing mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside with each stroke. Lee groaned David’s name as he came hard, flooding his slave’s mouth with the taste of his desire. David was careful to swallow every drop, all the better to please his beloved Lee.

Lee carefully pulled out, leaning against a wall as he regained his breath. After a few moments, he tucked himself back in, zipped up and pulled David to his feet with a tender care. He stared at David for a few moments, stroking his face as love and approval shone through his eyes.

“Good boy,” he said, kissing him softly before lifting a hand to smooth his hair back into place, lingering as he stroked the soft locks.

David could only grin like an idiot, his eyes shining with an equal love and a pleasure at himself for having pleased Lee. All was right with the world.

Lee tugged and adjusted David’s tuxedo, making sure they were both quite presentable before his hand moved to the closet doorknob.

“Let’s go see if we won, shall we?”


End file.
